


Research in Controlled Media Response

by Mixxy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil shows up at the end, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, sexy science, team cecearlos 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl's a pretty helpful guy. So when his scientist boyfriend asks for some help in conducting an experiment, he's happy to lend a hand.</p>
<p>Of course, he didn't expect to be sitting on a couch while, ahem, adult videos play and Carlos takes <i>notes</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research in Controlled Media Response

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with my Earl rp partner, [Gem](http://rpingatthedogpark.tumblr.com)

Carlos had asked Earl to do an experiment. He'd been expecting it, really. The lab had been temporarily sealed because of a peach-smelling fog that still had junior scientist Ash speaking Swahili. And with no science to do...Carlos found a way to do science.

So when Earl had been cornered by his boyfriend- one of them, anyway- holding a very scientific notebook, he hadn't been surprised. Cecil was at work, after all, and he was just kicking around the house.

He hadn't expected the experiment to be like  _this_.

Soft moans are coming from the TV, and Earl's face is so hot it's amazing he still has blood to go somewhere else. One of the men onscreen is bent over a table, grabbing at the sides as the man behind him bites his lip and fucks him harder.

And Carlos is just...sitting there, next to Earl, completely cool and blank and unaffected, his probably illegal pen scratching in his notebook now and again. Earl finally gets up the courage to glance over and Carlos isn't even  _looking_ at him, he's watching the screen like- like he's  _studying_ it.

His boyfriend hasn't said anything since he leaned over and tapped a button on his laptop, then plugged in the wire connecting it to the TV. As the clip started and more and more clothes started coming off, Earl kept waiting for Carlos to stammer and say he'd clicked the wrong file or something, but...nothing. 

"Oh, god!" one of the men onscreen cries, throwing his head back. Earl shifts as subtly as he can. Carlos might not be affected, but Earl's always been a very...ah,  _visual_ person. He'd like to unzip his pants and touch himself, but the thought feels strangely obscene, considering they're watching porn. He can't, not while Carlos is so composed and detached next to him.

He can only watch, unsure of all of this and so very aroused, as the men continue with the action until they're both crying out and trembling. The man on the bottom comes and it's not long before the second man does too. Earl can see it dripping down the first man's thighs, and the filthiness of it sends a lick of heat through him.

The screen fades out and Earl is suddenly aware of his own hitched breathing. Carlos, when he looks at him out of the corner of his eye, doesn't do anything. Just presses the pen against his lower lip and watches the dark screen, waiting patiently for...something. The touch of the pen against his mouth makes Earl want more than it has a right to.

Then another clip starts and Earl's hands curl into the fabric of his shorts. There's more. He wants to talk to Carlos, ask him what the hell is happening, climb onto him and grind down, but it's been too long in silence and he can't break it, for whatever reason. All he can do is watch as two more men come onscreen. The first pushes the second against the wall and kisses him deeply.

"Look at you, you little slut," the man says, and the one against the wall gasps and moans. A hot knot of arousal tugs in Earl's gut. Oh, god. Does Carlos know? Did he somehow figure out that Earl had secret fantasies about calling his boyfriends those sorts of names in bed? He never spoke it to anyone- it seems  _mean_ \- but Carlos maybe could have guessed by the way he growled "scientist", or how he-

The second man is pushed down on his knees and opens his mouth eagerly. "That's right, you dirty whore, you love this, don't you?" The first man moans his agreement around a mouthful of cock and Earl is so hard it's beginning to hurt. He can almost picture Carlos like that, loving every word, eyes alight with lust, on his knees with-

"Earl." The calmly spoken word is enough to make Earl jump, like he's coming out of some sort of trance. Carlos  _is_ looking at him now. He's looking at him with the same intent, lazer-focused gaze that had been on the screen a minute ago. Earl feels pinned with it, a butterfly on a corkboard for examination. Carlos' eyes flicker to the screen for a second before landing back on Earl. "Would you like that?"

Earl's mouth works soundlessly. What do you say to a question like that? What do you say when your boyfriend asks if you like it while you can still hear phrases like " _pretty little cockslut_ " coming from the TV? Carlos doesn't look away, waiting for an answer. Finally Earl summons up his nerve and, feeling like he hasn't spoken in years, manages to say "yes".

Carlos' expression doesn't change. "To me or to you?"

His hands have never been this clammy before. He swallows hard, losing his words as Carlos' brown eyes bore into him. "To you."

Carlos doesn't say anything.  _Nothing_. He just turns back, making a few more notes in his notebook. Earl's heart is racing. He's not sure he can take this much longer.

"Take it, slut," the man onscreen hisses, hips snapping, pumping his cock into the other man's mouth. Who actually seems pretty enthusiastic about all of this, clutching at the standing man's thighs and bobbing his head to meet his thrusts. 

At the last minute the first man pulls out and yanks on the second man's hair, tipping his head back just in time to come all over his face. It slides down over his closed eyes and into his open, waiting mouth. Earl's cock is pressing against his zipper so hard he's sure there's going to be some kind of indent there. The first man cooes about how pretty the second man looks with his come on his face, how he's marked him, and Earl can't help but to rock forward, trying to get some sort of relief.

It doesn't escape Carlos. Of course it doesn't. "Me or you?" he says simply. He doesn't even look up from the notebook this time.

Earl wants to curl up in a ball, wants to grab Carlos, wants desperately, desperately, to touch himself. "Me," he says in a voice just above a whisper.

An answering hum and more scratching in the notebook. Earl's going to kill Carlos, right after he passes out from blue balls.

The screen goes dark again. Is this it? Earl has the urge to run away and furiously jack off in the bathroom, but that seems strange considering he's here with his boyfriend watching porn. Except Carlos doesn't even seem to be phased.

The next video clip doesn't bother with any of the preamble. It opens with a man tied up, crisscrossed with rope all over his body, patterns and weaving designs keeping him taught and bound and totally available for his partner to play with.

Earl wants it with a firey-hot desire. Carlos' mind is never still, and his body usually isn't either. When they're all in bed he usually moves around a lot, here and there and testing things to get the best reactions. Earl thinks about taking a length of rope to him. Thinks about tying him up so he's completely immobile, and Earl can take his time and explore his body as much as he wants to. Normally Carlos gets fidgety and impatient but if he was tied like that, he'd have to let Earl indulge his curiosity. Earl could touch him everywhere, slow and fast and hard and soft, could do a little experimenting of his own.

He pictures Carlos tied up like that and a desperate noise escapes him. He can feel Carlos looking at him, though he doesn't need to ask this time. Earl doesn't need to say it. The sound of the pen on the paper can be heard once again. Earl swears he's going to get a kink for that sound.

The next video has a threesome, which almost makes the sense of white-hot urgency in Earl's abdomen relax a little bit. Threesomes they're used to. Threesomes are practically vanilla in this house. Earl's not sure what Carlos is trying to show here.

One of the men lying on the ground while another straddles him, riding his cock. The third is behind him, kissing his neck, a lube-slick hand coming down and...and..

They're both inside him. Earl wonders what that feels like, to be so full, with Cecil and Carlos on either side whispering how good he feels.

He's never wanted something so badly in his life.

And Carlos is still writing in that notebook.

He can't take it anymore. He reaches over and yanks the notebook out of Carlos' hands. Carlos, for the first time all evening, looks surprised. "Earl! I was writing down observations. You can't-"

Earl looks at his notebook, half-expecting that Carlos wasn't taking notes at all, and this was just one giant ruse to get Earl worked up. But no, this is Carlos, of course there are notes. Things like  _interested in name calling but no malice_ and  _suggest to Cecil to try fingering alongside penetration_ and, at the bottom,  _subject appears to have some sort of science/research kink? Perhaps wear lab coat in bedroom. Bring notebook._

Earl can't do anything but laugh and toss the notebook on the ground before finally, finally getting a hand down Carlos' pants to find that he wasn't quite as detached as he let on. 

Neither one really notices when the moans from the TV stop, replaced with their own.

* * *

 

Two weeks later Cecil comes into the bedroom, holding a notebook, one eyebrow raised. "I was getting a toy from under the couch for Khoshkeh and I found this. Want to explain?"

Earl looks up from his western dime novel curiously, but Carlos' eyes light up with recognition. "Oh. Um, that's..."

"'Series A,' Cecil reads, "'Based on an analysis of four clips, all from different sources. Clip 1a will be basic anal penetrative sex, clip 2a will be a light dom/sub situation...'" He stops reading, giving the two in the bed a steady stare.

Earl's mouth is hanging open. "Series A? There were  _more_?"

Carlos shrugs, fidgeting with the corner of his magazine. "I had to be thorough.  Testing didn't get as far as I'd planned."

"Well, Mr. Scientist," Cecil says, setting the notebook primly on the side table. "Isn't it true that research doesn't do much good without some sort of...application?"

"That's true," Carlos breathes as Cecil straddles him, pushing his shoulders back against the headboard.

The novel falls on the bed, forgotten, as Earl crawls over and kisses Carlos' neck. You know, for science.

**Author's Note:**

> ...This was supposed to be a drabble and then this happened.
> 
> This isn't the last Earlos you're gonna see from me. I've been shipping them like crazy. That doesn't mean Cecilos isn't my otp! Basically all of my Earlos stuff happens with the Cecil/Carlos/Earl relationship anyway.
> 
> I have a blog [here](http://floating-cats.tumblr.com). I post sneak peeks, chat with other wtnv fans, yell about aus, and generally have a pretty chill time.


End file.
